Almost Roommates
by Molahsurey
Summary: Noel/Julian


Julian slumped onto his couch alone in front of the telly flicking through countless channels of uninteresting drivel that amplified his feeling of loneliness. Nothing held his attention and he sighed as his eyes wondered to the window to look outside. His thoughts began to drift off about what he had done earlier that day, absolutely nothing. It had been a while since he'd been out of the house and even longer since he'd done anything exciting and way too much time had passed since the last time he'd seen his best friend Noel. Even though they lived right across from each other they never made much of an effort to say hello which saddened Julian, he quite missed the funny little guy. Thinking of Noel he fixed his sight on his house pondering about whether it would be a good idea to go over or not. He quickly thought of what he might say, what his excuse would be, but he was having trouble. Because Julian hadn't seen Noel in so long he was rapidly becoming more and more nervous just from the thought of knocking on his door, he worried that they might actually not be as close as they used to be. No, that's just silly, of course they were still close…they just hadn't seen each other in ages, it would be fine if he went and said hi, he was sure Noel would be happy to see him.

As he came out of his reverie he found his gaze had traveled to one of the windows on Noel's house and that he could see inside, it felt strange like he was looking into Noel's little world that no one else could see. It was for a harmless reason that Julian moved closer to his own window in order to peer easier into his neighbor's home, he just wanted to feel closer to his friend. Suddenly Noel came into view walking across his living room in a tight pair of pants and the cutest zebra stripe t-shirt that showed just a bit of mid-drift, he stopped mid-way through his walk across the room before stopping and scratching his head in confusion looking back behind him like he forgot something. Julian couldn't help but to look the man over and admire his slim body, his adorable reactions, and his face…he loved Noel's face, it had character. Seemingly remembering what he forgot Noel walked out of the room with a lazy swagger that made his arse very tempting to look at. Julian's eyes were wide as he realized what he was doing, he was completely checking Noel out, he looked anxiously out his window around his yard and on the street and inside the very room he was standing in to make sure no one could see him watching Noel, he didn't need the neighborhood thinking he was peeping tom…and he most definitely didn't want Noel to find out.

Noel walked back through the room holding a towel. Julian raised his eyebrows as he looked over to the next window over; it was a bit harder to see into because it must have been the bathroom. Julian could see Noel's silhouette just enough to know that he was getting undressed; his movements were slow, he obviously wasn't in any hurry. Julian breathed in deeply as he watched Noel leisurely take off his shirt and then go for his belt. When Noel's pants came off Julian couldn't fully see what Noel looked like but he had seen episodes of their show that exposed his arse before so he could picture what he must look like now. Noel stepped into the shower, started the water, and began to scrub himself. I'm watching Noel take a shower Julian repeated over and over in his head, he just couldn't quite process that it was really happening. He could not believe that he actually watched Noel take a full shower, it sounds like it would be a bore, but to Julian it was the most entertaining thing, seeing Noel touch his own body did something to Julian's insides. Getting out of the shower Noel wrapped the towel around his waist, fluffed his hair a bit, and walked out of the bathroom.

Julian gulped when he saw Noel emerge once again into the living room, this time in just a towel. He walked across the room still buffing his hair slow enough for Julian to get a good look at him. He studied Noel's thin, smooth torso with an ache to run his hands all over it as well as his chest which looked so soft; everything about Noel was utterly and painfully alluring and Julian was extremely aroused. When Noel left the room again Julian had to literally force himself away from the window. There was no way he would be able to go over now after seeing him like that and getting all worked up, he'd have to wait until at least the next day, he didn't want to think of what he might do if he came into close proximity of Noel when he was this heated up…well maybe he did want to think about it, he was getting harder by the second.

That night Julian couldn't fall asleep, he kept thinking about how Noel looked in his tight outfit and then how he looked in just a towel. Then his thoughts began to drift back to various memories he had of him. There was a certain time where they were both in an exceptionally good mood, it was one of the times when Noel looked his best, and they were taking a break from filming. They were joking around with each other, laughing and smiling, and every now and then they'd touch each other's arms or lean into one another. That happened every now and then but that was the day he remember the most, it was the day when Julian took the time to really look at and take in Noel's features and realized just how beautiful he was. To Julian, Noel was the most beautiful being in the universe; he loved his style, whenever he wore something extra flashy it drove him mad, he loved his expressions, and he loved it so much when he wore makeup…there was just too much to love. Finally he fell asleep after exhausting his mind with these thoughts and images.

The next day Julian woke up and made himself presentable though he wasn't going anywhere other than out to check the mail. When he stepped out of the house his eyes automatically shot towards Noel's house, he felt peculiarly nervous even just being across the street from where Noel was. He felt himself shaking as he walked up to the mailbox. As he opened the mailbox he heard a door slam nearby, realizing the sound came from behind him he turned around and froze. Noel was right there walking toward his mailbox, looking stunning, completely immaculate, and Julian felt extremely self-conscious, his nervousness multiplied. Julian wanted to snap out of it, he really did, he figured he must have looked incredibly foolish staring stiffly and wide eyed at the other man but he couldn't look away from the perfect body and the enticing face before him.

When Noel reached the sidewalk he caught sight of Julian and stopped abruptly, a massive grin appeared on his face, "Julian!" he exclaimed. Julian jumped at the sudden call of his name, he chuckled apprehensively not knowing what else to do, because he was a bit embarrassed, and smiled back. Noel went to retrieve his mail and turned back to Julian, "Alright, it was nice seeing you."

Julian nodded, "Yeah, it was nice seeing you too Noel," he was surprised by his own timidity. Noel shuffled slowly back up to his door and kept looking behind him at Julian as though he wanted to say something else but didn't before walking into his house leaving Julian standing there.

Going back into his own house Julian decided he needed to relax and try to get rid of some of his tension by taking a shower. He went into the restroom, undressed, and stepped into the shower. Turning the water on he let it run over him and imagined it washing all his stress away as he cleared his mind, it felt so good to take a moment to let everything go. Feeling relaxed enough he got out of the shower, dried himself off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he walked from the restroom towards his bedroom the doorbell rang. It really startled Julian because he never got any company and there wasn't any reason he could think of that someone would be at his door for. He began to go to the door but stopped half way there realizing he was only wearing a towel and that surely wouldn't be appropriate, but then he thought that if it was just a sales person (which it most likely was) then he'd only be exposed for a quick no thank you and he'd never have to see the person again. Walking the second half of the distance he reached for the doorknob and turned it lazily getting ready to be as polite as possible to the poor sap just trying to make a living in the most rude and annoying way that he, or she, could.

When he swung the door open nonchalantly he was shocked out of his wits, it could have been anyone else on the other side of the door and he wouldn't have been surprised, ANYONE else, but no, it had to be the one person he wasn't expecting at all…and it didn't help that he was half naked. Before him Noel was leaning casually against the doorframe with his hand in his hair ruffling it, upon seeing Julian he smiled, nodded up at him, and said, "Ey."

Julian was completely frozen, he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do…he was going to faint…yep, he was going to fall flat on his face right in front of the beautiful man. Noel's eyes were shimmering from the sunlight and they were gazing right into his. Julian couldn't breathe, his voice was screaming in his head for him to say something, what was fucking wrong with him? No, no, no, stop breathing so fast he told himself, this couldn't be happening. Why was he reacting like this? He felt himself inching closer to Noel and he barely registered the look of confusion on Noel's face as he reached his hand up to Noel's cheek. Stop, his brain tried to tell him, don't do it. His hand brushed along Noel's soft cheek and through his fluffy hair. Noel leaned into Julian's touch, his eyes softened but they were still questioning. Julian couldn't hold back any longer and he quickly but gently pulled Noel to him and kissed him, their lips connected and began to move together sensually. The kiss became heated and it resulted in Julian's towel somehow getting pulled off. Noel could feel Julian's hardness pressing into him and looked down to view it, his breath hitched with excitement and he slowly got down on his knees moving his hands over Julian's body as he went down…

A quiet snicker resonated through Julian's ears and he came out of what must have been a very vivid daydream. He was supremely disoriented as his vision focused on Noel still standing in front of him with the cutest smile and the added element of amusement. Julian realized he was breathing heavily and was perspiring a bit. Noel's smile widened, "Ha! You should see your face right now; you look completely flushed, are you feeling alright? Sorry for laughing mate, it's just a tad humorous seeing someone's face," he made a circling movement with his hand around his face, "contort into such a state."

Julian couldn't help but to smile, Noel's upbeat composure was too contagious; he shook his head, "I don't know why but I've just been out of it for the last couple of days."

Noel's brow furrowed, "Aw…if it's a bad time…? …I could always come back again later."

"No, no! Now's ok, it's not a bad time," Julian was all too quick to say. Figuring he should be a little less eager he slowed his words down adding, "So, uh, why did you come by?"

Noel put his hands in his trouser pockets, "Well, seeing you this morning made me realize just how long it's been since we last talked, figured I'd come and say hi. I've got to admit I kind of missed you."

Julian felt his cheeks grow warm at hearing that he missed him and hoped Noel couldn't notice, "Yes, it has been quite a while hasn't it?" He tried to calm his nerves enough to ask the next sentence, "Would you like to come in? I could make some tea."

"Alright! Yeah, I'd love some tea." He squeezed past Julian who had moved over as much as he could to let him in.

Julian swore he saw Noel hold his breath and look down his chest to the towel before stepping all the way into the living room. Shutting the door behind him Julian leaned against it and took a deep breath in as Noel stared at him, there was awkward silence as Julian drummed his fingers along the door. Julian heaved himself up and walked towards his kitchen gesturing to the table, "Go ahead and sit if you want." And with an 'alright' he did. Reaching up into his tea cabinet Julian searched for his favorite kind which happened to be Rooibos.

"Ah, there it is!" Noel chuckled alarmingly making Julian jump.

Luckily Julian had found the tea he wanted and was able to spin around, "There's what?"

Unable to stop laughing Noel answered, "Oh, you know, that split between your cheeks that likes to peek out every so often...hah, it's actually quite adorable." He flipped his hair and gave Julian a bright, wide smile from under his bangs.

Julian went completely red in the face. Thinking he could pull out of it with humor he lifted the box of tea to his face and mock seductively said, "Would you care for some Rooibos? It's sure to quench your every need and tickle your fancy." He then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk.

Noel laughed, "Yes! Bring it over!"

Julian had already put a pot of water on the stove to heat up while he was in the shower so he grabbed two cups, the tea, and the pot and walked to the table in order to put both cups together, he didn't need to ask how Noel liked his tea because he remembered from when he'd make his own in the break room.

As Julian spooned sugar into the cups Noel decided to give Julian's towel a light tug at the waist, "Are you sure this is on securely enough?" he teased, "I'd hate for it to fall off in your making of our drinks, that would just be naugh-tea." He winked happy with himself.

Julian felt a flutter go through him and gulped hard. He continued to stir the drinks as he spoke, "Maybe I should go put some…clothes on." He swiftly turned around and began to head to his room.

Noel frowned slightly and called after Julian, "Aw, come on…it's not like I haven't seen you half naked before!" He heard a door slam and then silence, shrugging he took a cup and sipped from it.

Fully clothed Julian came back out and sat opposite of Noel at the table, grabbing for his cup of tea he brought it to his lips. They took turns sipping in silence. Noel noticed Julian fidgeting with his sweater clearly nervous, Noel looked down at his cup and swirled it as he tried to come up with something to say.

"It's good," Noel stated looking up from the cup and gesturing with it.

"Oh! Glad you think so," Julian replied smiling timidly, Noel smiled warmly back at him.

"Yeah, um, so… What have you been up to lately?" Noel asked attempting to start some sort of small talk.

Julian shrugged and sighed, "Not much really to be honest. I've had a few acting jobs here and there but other than that nothing of much interest has happened." There was a pause, "…You?"

"Eh, just the usual… game shows, interviews, little things here and there." Julian nodded. "I've actually seen some of the stuff you've worked on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it seems like you've been doing pretty well, I enjoy watching you." Julian laughed. "What's so funny?" Noel smiled.

Julian shook his head, "I don't know," it was nervous laughter, "I enjoy watching you as well. If given the choice I'm sure people would rather watch you than me, you're more entertaining, you're brilliant, and you're far more attractive…you're really attractive... I could watch you non-stop for hours." Had he said too much?

Noel blushed but hid it behind his fringe with his hand. "Christ Julian, you really know how to charm my knickers right off don't you?"

"You wear knickers?" Julian tried to say with a straight face, they both laughed. "You know, speaking of knickers, when I was in my room dressing I was thinking that you're the one who should be showing off your behind a bit more, not me."

"What are you going on about?" Noel asked with jovial surprise, "You have just as good of a rear as I do! There's nothing special about mine, come on."

"I'm telling you my man; that is a fine arse you've got there," Julian answered playfully.

"Oh come off it!" Noel laughed; he bit his lip, if Julian really thought so then he was quite chuffed at the thought. Thinking quickly of something else to say Noel flipped his hair and spoke again, "I do remember that one episode of the Boosh where it was a little less than fully exposed; I've done that not even twice in my whole career."

"Well you should more often; I'm sure all the ladies fancied that moment."

"Ha, yeah, maybe…" Noel said unsure of what else to say, he was growing warmer by the second. At that moment Noel's sight fell upon a clock and noticed the time, he was sure he had to get going. "Eh, um, I feel bad leaving so soon but I should be on my way, I have an interview this evening and I need to start getting ready."

"Oh! No, it's fine. Knowing you, you always have to look your best," Julian answered with a wink.

Noel had to get out quick or he would turn into a flaming beet right before Julian's eyes, never in his life had he blushed so much, it was almost alarming. "Alright!" he exclaimed as he hurried to the door half gracefully, half clumsily. He had to leave and thought he probably should anyway but the thing was that he really didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and be with Julian all day; he realized he had missed him so much more than he previously thought. Turning the knob he looked back at Julian and smiled, "It was great seeing you. We'll get together again, yeah?"

"Yeah, it was really nice seeing you too," Julian nodded a little disappointed Noel had to leave. There was an awkward pause, a moment of hesitation on Noel's part, before Noel stepped through the door and shut it behind himself. "Really nice…" Julian sighed.

Noel didn't know what came over him after he shut the door but he was instantly paralyzed and he couldn't think straight. Nothing felt real, it felt as though if he stepped off the porch he'd be lost, it felt like he had no destination; though he did have somewhere to be it just didn't feel right, he needed to be with Julian, that's where he knew he belonged. He didn't know why or what possessed him to do so but he turned around and went back through the door. Julian, still standing in the same spot, was startled when Noel barged back in. Julian had to hold back his excitement, in the few seconds Noel was gone he had already begun to miss him; life wasn't the same without Noel's charisma and beauty. Julian waited expectantly for an explanation and Noel realized he didn't have one; he quickly tried to come up with one.


End file.
